Wedding Day
by Aerilon452
Summary: FUTURE FIC: Rumple and Belle are getting married. COMPLETE!


Summary: Rumple and Belle are getting married.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumplestiltskin and Belle

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT.

**WEDDING DAY:**

Belle stood in front of a full length mirror wiping away tears of joy while she tried hard not to smudge her make-up. Today she was standing here in a church. Today she was going to get married to Rumplestiltskin. She stood in a white silk gown embroidered with pearls and diamonds tracing the roses that were stitched into the full skirt of the dress. The bodice of her dress fit to her tightly and was held in place by strong laces while still allowing her to breathe. Two silk braided ties came up to secure around the back of her neck to keep her bodice in place but were hidden under the tumble of her auburn curls. Ruby had managed to tame her hair pulling half of it back into a bun while the other half flowed around her shoulders in delicate curls. Lightly a halo of blue and soft golden roses adorned the top of her head. In the mirror she could see her cheeks flushed with a rosy hue and a broad smile was fixed on her lips. Today she was marrying the love of her life. Today Belle was going to be the wife of Rumplestiltskin.

"Belle?" Ruby poked her head around the open door to see her best friend marveling at herself in the mirror. It was hard not to. Belle looked so gorgeous in her white dress, her curls, and the halo of roses upon her head. "You ready? Ruby came over to her and wrapped her arms around Belle's waist resting her chin on the brides shoulder.

Belle rested her temple against Ruby's and asked, "Is this day real? I mean really real?" She giggled and bit her bottom lip. "I just can't believe it. Oh, god, I feel like there are a million butterflies in my stomach right now." Belle turned in Ruby's arms. "Is this normal?"

"It's very normal," Snow stood in the doorway smiling. "You look gorgeous, Belle," She smiled, "When you get up there, when you're facing Rumplestiltskin, everything else will fade away. All you'll see is him." Snow promised going to Belle to embrace her friend.

"Thank you, Snow," Belle said, "Thank you for being here today." Looking to Ruby Belle continued, "Thank you so much." She couldn't say that enough as Emma appeared in the door. "I don't know what I would do if the three of you weren't here with me." Tears welled up in her eyes again; still tears of joy.

Snow spoke, "You would have gotten married whether we were here or not. This is your day." She hugged Belle one more time. Her mind filled with images of her wedding day when she was wed to Charming. That had been the happiest day of her life despite Regina bringing her threat of invoking the curse.

Emma piped up, motioning with her hand, "Come on, I think you're making a groom nervous." She chuckled seeing the look nervousness on Belle's face. Emma only smiled looking to her mother.

Ruby took Belle's hand, "Granny's waiting."

"Ok," Belle took a deep breath and let it out, "I can do this. I'm ready." Her other hand found Snow's for comfort and reassurance.

At the altar Rumplestiltskin stood idly tapping the index finger of his right hand over the back of his left hand as he waited for the music to start. Today was his wedding, his day to join his life to Belle. This was the happiest day of his life since coming to this cursed town. He resisted the urge to fiddle with the handle of his cane. Instead his right hand came up to check the tie he wore with his suit; lightly his fingers touched the gold tie pin Belle had given him months ago. As he was getting dressed this morning at home where Belle's absence had been noticed, Gold had stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection wondering what she saw in him. Whatever it was, Rumple was glad Belle saw it. Now he stood waiting with Jefferson, charming, and Victor to his right. Today he was grateful them. Again his hand fiddled with the tie pin.

"She's not going to run." Charming muttered with a smile.

"I know…" Rumple looked out at the small gathering of Belle's friends. The seven dwarves were sitting there, Archie, August and his father, Henry, Jefferson's daughter Grace, and even the fair Nova, who sat next to Grumpy, was there. He was happy there were people here for Belle on this day.

"You can smile Rumple," Jefferson nudged the Dark one's shoulder doing his duty of Best Man. "This is a good day." He teased and smiled broadly when Gold angled his head to look at him. He discretely felt his vest pocket to make sure that the ring was still safe and sound.

Rumple shook his head and breathed out slowly letting all the happiness he had fill his heart. Today he was getting married to the most perfect soul in all of creation. Belle was his true love, his heart, and the woman he could not live without another day. Any minute the music would start and he would see her coming down the aisle towards him. It was the minutes that were killing him and the waiting was terrible for his nerves. He wanted Belle standing in front of him so they could bind their lives together.

In the vestibule Belle stood with Granny ticking by the seconds as she waited for the wedding march to begin. Two months ago she had gone to see her father, to let him know that she was getting married. His reaction was expected but the pain still lingered in her heart. Her father had looked at her as if he didn't even see her anymore. That night she had cried in Rumple's arms while he soothed away her tears. In the morning she had gone to see Granny and asked the only other protective parent figure she had. Whispering Belle said, "Thank you for doing this, Granny."

"Of course my girl," Granny tapped the underside of Belle's chin. "You're family now." She remembered the day Ruby brought Belle to the Inn. Granny immediately felt protective of the young woman, even more so after finding out what had been done to her.

Belle couldn't contain her smiles. "I'm ready to be married." She breathed out looking at Ruby who grinned back at her. This was the perfect day even though some small part of her lamented that her father wasn't here; that he didn't want to be a part of her life. But that was ok, she had a new family now, and soon she would hold the honored title of wife. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Then the music started and the doors opened. She could see Rumple standing up there. "He's there, he's really there." She giggled with delight. Granny squeezed her arm letting her know that it was now time to walk down the aisle. She didn't pay attention to her footsteps, all she saw was Rumplestiltskin smiling at her.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't remember if he was breathing, if his heart was beating. He was staggered at the sight of his wife to be coming towards him the very vision of beauty. She was as radiant as the sun in the sky beyond the window and her smile was just as bright. Belle didn't seem to walk, she was floating towards him. Each second that slipped by carried her closer and closer to him on the arm of the grandmother wolf who had come to regard him civility and tolerance. Today his life was going to begin again. Today his heart would be mended.

Belle stepped up in front of Rumple letting Granny place her hand in his. Gently she kissed Granny on the cheek before the older woman went to sit next to Henry. Her eyes were drawn back to Rumple with a smile as bright as the sun. Her heart hadn't stopped fluttering all morning and now it skipped beats staring at him now seeing so much love and happiness in his eyes, feeling it in the way he held her hand.

The priest stepped up and addressed the small gathering of people, "Today we have come together to witness the joining of Belle and Rumplestiltskin as husband and wife. They have sought this union under the loving eyes of friends and family." To Rumplestiltskin he said, "Repeat after me, 'I, Rumplestitlskin, take you Belle, to be my wedded wife.'"

Rumple took a deep breath watching Belle the entire time "I, Rumplestiltskin, take you Belle, to be my wedded wife." His heart beat in time with every word he spoke.

"_To have and to hold from this day forward_."

"To have and to hold," Rumple squeezed Belle's hand, "From this day forward." He repeated with a broad smile over his lips. Belle was beaming at him with tears of joy in her eyes. He would kiss them away if he could.

"_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part._"

Rumple repeated, "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." They had been through the tough times already being separated and now they would be together forever.

The priest looked to Belle, "Now, Belle repeat after me, 'I. Belle, take you Rumplestiltskin, to be my wedded husband.'"

Belle swallowed, "I, Belle, take you Rumplestiltskin, to be my wedded husband." Her heart beat faster and faster. She was finally marrying him and she would be his wife. This was where her life was always meant to be; with Rumple. He alone held her heart safe in his own.

"_To have and to hold from this day forward._"

"To have and to hold from this day forward," Belle breathed out shaking from head to toe. He smiled at her like she was the only thing he saw. Belle hardly noticed the guest's, hardly heard the priest as he spoke; Rumple was the only person here with her.

"_For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part._"

Belle grinned like the Cheshire cat, "For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Tonight, Rumple had promised to use his magic one last time to bind them close together until they were of one heart and one soul. She would share his life completely.

The priest said, "Today, in honor of this occasion, they have written their own vows which they will speak to each other as they exchange rings." He touched Rumpelstiltskin's shoulder lightly.

Rumple cleared his throat, "The day I met you, was the day my life began again," He took the ring from Jefferson's hand. The ring he had designed for Belle was a Lapis stone crafted into a band etched with golden roses. "I had no idea that you would bring love into my life," He slid the band on to her left ring finger admiring the way it looked against her skin. "When my heart beats, it beats for you, and only you." Gently his thumb brushed over her knuckles.

Belle handed Ruby her bouquet in exchange for the simple golden band that was the ring she had gotten for him. Outwardly the band was of plain gold, but inside was the scrawled word _Forever_ with a rose and a spinning wheel on either side. "You changed my life." Belle slightly angled her head to the side. "I had an idea about what love was supposed to be." Belle took a breath sliding the band on to his finger. "But you showed me true love with its ups and its downs. We made it to today, we'll make to forever." She smiled.

"With their vows said, their rings exchanged, and if there was no one to voice objections," He paused for a second. "Here in the sight of guests and god, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled, "You may kiss the bride.

Rumple took his right hand, bringing it up to cup her cheek, he pulled her close to he could take her lips in a gentle sweet kiss full of love and promise. He leaned his head back and rested his forehead to hers whispering, "I love you." His thumb stroked over her cheek lovingly. Nothing in his life could compare to this day, except for when his son came into this world. Marrying Belle was a new life for him. It was a life he intended to honor.

Belle sighed happily, "I love you." Her head swam with dizzying thoughts of what life would bring her now. She was with Rumplestiltskin as his wife and it was the happiest day of her life being married to the man she truly loved. At least she wasn't married to Gaston. That thought made her giggle and smile even harder. Then she looked away from him to see the smiling faces of those she counted as friends. She got married in front of them, but had nearly forgotten they were there. Belle couldn't be happier with this day.

**RECEPTION:**

Granny closed the diner to have the reception held there on familiar ground. There was plenty of food, music played, and laughter ricocheted through out the room paying no heed to the people who walked by looking at them through the window. It did her heart good to see Belle so happy and it was a sight to see the once powerful Dark One laughing, smiling. He would pull Belle close and lovingly kiss her temple.

Belle sat next to her husband, Rumple, as they laughed and talked joyfully with the small circle of guests at Granny's. She looked over to the counter where the kindly grandmother wolf was talking in low whispers with one of the men who worked the kitchen for her. Then she was drawn back into the conversation with Jefferson laughing and hitting the table with his hand. Belle leaned over and whispered, "What funny tale did I miss as I was lost in thought?" She asked with a coy smile.

Rumple draped his arm across Belle's shoulders pulling her close, "You missed the Prince regaling us with the tale of how I bested him in a fight." The imp teased basking in the joy of being married to Belle, of finally shedding the mantle of Dark One. People still didn't trust him, but they didn't hate him anymore due in large part to Snow and Charming. It was Belle who finally swayed the people to treat him as a person.

"Oh, yes you bested me." The Prince mocked in a joking manner. "But I did manage to draw blood." He tapped his cheek. "I was trapped in the Infinite Forest by Regina and as with magic; you had to have magic to escape. The only way out was Rumplestiltskin's way."

"I did make you a deal that was… easy for you to uphold." Rumple smiled his usual antagonistic sarcastic smile.

"Oh yes, fighting a dragon…" Charming rolled his eyes, "That was easy." He scoffed playfully.

"You fought one before…" Rumple shrugged snickering. "I figured it would have been easy for you."

"You fought a dragon?' Belle asked thoroughly enraptured with the conversation now.

"Two of them, though the second one was a witch." Charming answered smiling lightly. "If you had never come to the farm where I lived, I wouldn't have known this life, or Snow." He shook his head, "For all the dirty double dealing, under handed things you've done, you have helped people in your own way. You brought me to Snow."

"Like I said dearie, I'm a fan of true love," Rumple moved his arm from around Belle's shoulder to place a gentle kiss to her skin. Belle was his true love that he would spend the rest of his days protecting and giving her all the happiness he could. In the days leading up to their wedding Rumple had been waiting for something to happen, but nothing had and he was able to marry Belle. She was his wife. That had never sounded so good to anyone but to Rumple.

Belle smiled warmly basking in the feel of his lips on her shoulder, but something drew her attention to the window where she saw her father walking. He had stopped to gaze upon them. Her father wore a look of anger mixed with pain and loss. It shouldn't slice her heart to ribbons to see her father looking at them with distain. Belle looked away from the window wrapping her arms around Rumple and leaning her forehead against his.

Rumple hugged Belle sensing a shift in her; a somber cloud had befallen her. Gold looked to the window where he saw Mo walking away. This was what had hurt his wife but he would not do anything. He would stay with her and hold her. "It's ok sweetheart." Rumple whispered kissing her forehead. "Do you want to go and talk to him?" Rumple asked knowing his wife's heart. She loved her father and she missed him.

Belle leaned back shaking her head, "No, he would only say things out of anger. I would make him feel guilty. Then I would come back and cry in your arms because I hurt so much. I don't want to cry. This is our wedding, no tears." She forced a smile that only grew in brightness as Rumplestiltskin was smiling at her as well. "I want to laugh and enjoy the company of good friends." This was the day her life could begin. She was married. She was surrounded by friends. She had her family.


End file.
